Bad Pick-Up Lines
by AprilSpirit
Summary: Annabeth has the biggest crush on the new barista with the most gorgeous eyes, face, and a cute butt. She also has a tendency to sprout out bad pick-up lines that should stay INSIDE her head, though. But bad pick-up lines can go either way... right? Percabeth AU


**Heyyy. Long time no see…? I thought that it was time to end my hiatus. It went on for a bit longer than I wanted it to, but by then I still had writers' block, so… returning was postponed. This is also my first story with a plot. So… mistakes are bound to be made. FORGIVE ME. I don't want to make this AN** **longer than it already is, so here's my (drumroll please) RETURN TO FanFiction! Enjoy!**

Annabeth never really liked coffee shops. Sure, she liked coffee (or rather the caffeine in it.), but never had a need to go to a coffee shop just to get a simple, pre-made coffee.

That was, until the hot barista with the cute butt was hired. The first time Annabeth had seen him was July 12, 2016, on her birthday. What luck. She had comfortably settled into one of the chairs, ready to start on her essay for her architecture class when… _he_ went to the register. What a beautiful birthday present. 100% lean muscle and messy black hair, sparkling green eyes, and a gorgeous, mischievous, crooked, _perfect_ smile, he was _such_ eye candy. And when he turned around to make a drink, he revealed the forbidden butt.

It was beautiful.

Right then and there, Annabeth made a deal with herself. She would do everything in her power to get him to notice and maybe even get a date with him. Within the year. So she did.

In her head.

A month later, after working up her courage to walk through the doors of the coffee shop, she walked up to the cash register like the strong, empowered woman she was. Then promptly melted at his gaze. Her tongue nervously licked her lips and she started to stutter.

"Hey Miss, what can I get you?" Oh Lord. His voice. It was like ocean waves calmly lapping at her feet and she just–

"Miss? Do you know what you want, or do you still need some time?"

"Uh— I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay. Take your time. You know what is on the menu, right?"

All those times she had thought about their first interactions did not go like this. _Okay, Annabeth. Just be cool._ Then before she could help it, she muttered, "Know what's on the menu? Me-n-u." As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt like moving to an unknown island in the middle of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" the hot barista looked confused and cocky at the same time. He had a half smile- half smirk on his face.

Annabeth felt her face go red. _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. You just blew what was left of your chance with him! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. What if he never heard that? Yeah. There's a chance he didn't hear, right? Play it off, play it cool. Yeah._ "Hmm? Oh, no— nothing. Sorry. I'll uh— get a small coffee. Black, please."

"Awesome! That will be $1.35, you can pick up your drink to the left. What's your name?" _Your future girlfriend._ Trying to keep her blush down was impossible.

"Annabeth. Thank you!" She managed to squeak out. Through her peripheral vision, she saw him bend down. _Ugh. Damn him and his gorgeous face and smile and butt._ She was never coming here ever again.

"Miss? Your drink." He grinned, showing that oh so cute crooked smile and making Annabeth melt yet again.

"Oh, thank you." Good. He had forgotten about her awkward pick up line. As she reached out to grab her coffee, he suddenly pulled back.

"Hey, don't you think you owe me extra for that awkward pick up line you used on me back there?"

Turning red, Annabeth stuttered out, "Um. I'm so sorry. That must have been so terrible. Oh my gosh. Wow, I'm so stupid. That will _never_ happen again. I—I'll leave now. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, wait! No! Uhh— don't go! I never said I hated it…" Annabeth's mouth dropped open. "Well— I mean I—it was cute. Really. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable… I just… I mean— anyway, Mr. Philips would hate me if I lost one of his customers, too."

"Okay." God, she was so awkward.

"Cool. Uh—have a good day, Miss Annabeth." He handed the drink to her with a wink and left. As Annabeth walked away, she had to concentrate on making her knees stop buckling. He was so dreamy and gorgeous and that last wink he gave her was just… Was he flirting or was that his personality or— _Annabeth, get a hold of yourself! You don't even know his name!_ But those eyes… She was definitely going to analyze this entire meeting, or die trying.

./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*./~-*

At the end of the day, Percy Jackson cleaned up the coffee shop and thought about the cute blonde girl with locks of curly hair coming off of her bun and framing her face. The one that stuttered a lot and looked extremely cute when he spoke to her. The one that muttered a barely audible pick up line at him. She was something. He regretted not flirting back more.

Annabeth.

He rolled her name around on his tongue. Pretty name. Annabeth. Something about her. _I hope she comes again. It'll be the highlight of my day._

 **So it was short, I know. Forgive me. Thanks for getting through that. It might be meh right now, but I promise the next ones will be better. Until then,**

 **Review, and tell me what I could do better and what you liked.**

 **Favorite and Follow if you like it and would like to see more,**

 **Recommend to your friends if you liked it** _ **that**_ **much,**

 **And stay awesome.**

 **Kayyy imma go nowwww bye,**

 **~AprilSpirit (wow, it felt good typing that after a couple of months of not.)**


End file.
